


I wish I were Heather

by Babygayness



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Jealous Ben, M/M, Soft Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygayness/pseuds/Babygayness
Summary: Callum Highway. The soft dork, the lovable idiot that the whole of Albert square loved, he was the kid from the army that was taken in by Mick and Linda and instantly became a favourite of the regulars at the pub. He was ordinary, no one special, he didn't stand out. He stood out to Ben though. Ben noticed every little move Callum did, the small blush on his cheeks when Ben made those jokes, the rushed breaths when Ben was between his legs, the way he bites his lips when Ben's are on his neck but he couldn't help to also notice the other things. The way he holds Whitney's hand when they're walking down the market, the way he kisses her, the way he wraps his arm around her in the minute mart. To everyone else they looked like the sweet couple, they're gonna get married in the next month and then they would probably pop out a few kids over the next couple years and be a basic family. It made Ben's blood boil, it made the jealously overtake him sometimes. He would sit on the bench nails digging into his palm as he watched themXOr a very short affair AU based off the song Heather by Conan Grey(Disclaimer: not about Heather Trott)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been ages since I posted a fic or even attempted to write one! But this song has been stuck in my head and all those that know me know that I love an affair au so I had to write it! So I did while stuck in traffic. It’s only a shot fic but I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Bee 🐝  
> Xx

Callum Highway. The soft dork, the lovable idiot that the whole of Albert square loved, he was the kid from the army that was taken in by Mick and Linda and instantly became a favourite of the regulars at the pub. He was ordinary, no one special, he didn't stand out. He stood out to Ben though. Ben noticed every little move Callum did, the small blush on his cheeks when Ben made those jokes, the rushed breaths when Ben was between his legs, the way he bites his lips when Ben's are on his neck but he couldn't help to also notice the other things. The way he holds Whitney's hand when they're walking down the market, the way he kisses her, the way he wraps his arm around her in the minute mart. To everyone else they looked like the sweet couple, they're gonna get married in the next month and then they would probably pop out a few kids over the next couple years and be a basic family. It made Ben's blood boil, it made the jealously overtake him sometimes. He would sit on the bench nails digging into his palm as he watched them. 

Ben couldn't hate Whitney, she was sweet, she was a soft sweet tea while Ben was bitter coffee. She was an angel, always looking out for everyone with kind eyes with an even kinder heart. Both Callum and Whitney were 'good ones', well Callum was until he started getting on his knees in the car lot every chance he got. Ben couldn't get jealous. He knew he couldn't, this is what he agreed to, to be there when Callum ever wanted a quick fuck. 

~  
"Wow.." Callum breathed out as he collapsed on the bed next to Ben. "That was just...wow" Ben was covered in sweat but he couldn't help shiver. The cold air hitting him as soon as Callum was off his body but he still couldn't stop smile softly fingertips tracing Callum's skin. He had noticed the way things had shifted between them. They went from a quick meaningless shags on park benches to Ben being bent over the car lot desk to tame kisses. It was the way that Callum now made eye contact with him with gentle breaths asking if he's okay. It was also the way the that Callum started holding his hand. It sounds so stupid and if it was anyone else said it Ben would have told them to piss off but it's was like his hand was made to be held by Callum's. Everything felt right when Callum was holding his hand, lips pressed to his neck. The world would blur at the edges and it would just be them. 

"You cold?" Callum voice was so soft and caring it made Ben feel sick but he couldn't stop the small nod as he cuddled into Callum's side. He sighed letting the intoxicating smell of Callum overtake him. "Hold on" Ben near enough died when Callum followed that by a kiss in his hair as he got out of bed. Ben felt pathetic and needy from small whimper that came from his lips as the cold hit him again. He just wanted to cuddle himself into the warm embrace of Callum to just let himself act like Callum was his even if was just for a moment. No Whitney, no wedding talk, no coming outs just Ben and Callum in their own little bubble. Ben watched Callum walk back into the room, he felt completely fucked but he couldn't help the small smile when he saw Callum. It was like he was the light in Ben's life. Even though Ben hated himself for falling hard for Callum he loved it at the same time. 

"Here" Callum passed him a sweater. Ben gently let his fingers brush over the blue fabric, it was just a cheap sweatshirt but when he put it on it became so much more. It was a warmth comfort that smelled like Callum. "Just out of the tumble dryer so it should still be warm" Ben nodded as he found himself back in Callum arms and just for a moment he could trick himself into believing that Callum cared about him. "It looks better on you" Callum whispered shutting his eyes as he cuddled Ben close. They rarely cuddled after, but being in Callum's arm, in his jumper Ben could feel himself getting used to it, if only Callum knew how much he liked him. 

~

This was Ben Mitchell though, nothing was ever just his. Nothing in his life could just be happy and soft like the sweater. He was sat in the Vic. Feeling sorry for himself as he nursed a bottle of beer letting the bitter liquid numb some emotion when she walked in. Her bright red hair wasn't the most obvious thing about her that day. It was the sweater. The blue sweater. The anger didn't take long before it was boiled deep inside in his stomach. That was Callum and his jumper. It was like a metaphor to Ben, the sweater, it was his and Callum's relationship. The gentle delicate fabric meant more to Ben then he would care to admit. 

"New jumper whit?" Ben ears perked up when he heard the simple question from Linda's lips. 

"Yeah! Callum gave it to me, said I could have it" Whitney sounded so happy, so fucking sweet, as she twirled around. She was such an angel with her big puppy-like eyes. Ben couldn't hate her, not with that bright smile but then again he kinda wished she was dead. He hated himself for thinking that, when those thoughts hit him late at night he could see why Callum would always pick Whitney. It was always Whitney. 

The world was really against him that day as Callum walked in, he didn't even glance in Ben's direction as he went straight to Whitney. Ben couldn't help but watch his eyes, they weren't just blue, they were not the colour of the perfect cloudless sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back garden, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road just after winter. No, his eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue shimmering and crashing against the rocks. When he first saw his eyes all those months ago he could hear the waves falling against the beach. His eyes were the blue of the sky right before the sun sets, a dark rich blue, with specks of wild colours here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater it was comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue but Whitney had them mesmerised. Of course she did. Ben couldn't stand it anymore. He stood himself up cringing at the sound of the bar stall screeching against the floor. All eyes were on Ben. Callum was looking at him eyebrows furrowed as Ben pushed past everyone storming out of the pub. He couldn't help it, how could he sit there with Callum's arms around Whitney, he didn't want to sit there and watch them as he died inside. It was stupid, he felt like a spoilt kid not getting the hit toy at Christmas as he walked towards the Albert. If he couldn't get Callum he was gonna get himself paralytic. 

It didn't happen, half an hour later he got the text from Callum asking him to come over. The alcohol was burning in his blood and lungs as he stormed over as he brain processed the message. 

"Ben-" Callum went to open the door but Ben pounced on him before he could talk, he tried to press his lips against Callum's but Callum stopped him. Hand-pressed to his chest. Ben stood back straightening out his leather jacket as he looked at his feet.   
"Are you alright?" It was sincere. It made Ben's eyes sting but he didn't answer he just stared at the floor. "Do you want a glass of water?" He asked softly as he pressed his hand to Ben's cheek. Ben subconsciously nested his cheek in Callum's hand.

"Why are you so fucking nice?" Ben whispered pulling away from him "look I don't want a life lesson from you, when I got your text I thought you wanted a good seeing too not a therapy session Callum" The words felt so bitter as they left his lips. 

"I'm worried about you, you seem really pissed off" Callum stood back watching Ben so carefully as if he was about to explode. 

"Why don't you worry about Whitney?!" Ben spat out looking at him. His skin felt on fire. His blood was boiling as he glared trying not to let his walls fall around him. 

"Ben" Callum whispered so softly cupping his cheeks as he pulled Ben into a gentle kiss. Ben let himself relax into the kiss before he pulled away looking at him sadly. 

"Why would you even want to kiss me? I'm not as pretty as her" Ben mumbled so brokenly. He had a minute before the anger, jealously and hurt came crashing back in. 

"Ben, are you jealous? Is this why you're so upset-" 

"You gave her your sweater!" Ben snapped, he was dangerously close to crying. 

"Sweater?" Callum stood back looking at Ben with so much confusion. 

"Your sweater! The blue one! The one you said looked better on me! You gave it away!" Ben's voice became louder and more broken as he tried to stop himself from breaking down right there.

"Ben-"

"You don't even care about me, do you?! I would give you my everything and you would just give it away!" If he wasn't so hysterical he would laugh at himself, getting so worked up over someone but he hasn't felt this way about anyone since Paul. When Paul died he promised his heart he would never hurt it again but he carelessly gave it to Callum who twisted it in the worst way possible way. 

"It's just a fucking Primark sweater, Ben! Just a cheap shitty polyester sweater! It's really not a big deal" Callum snapped. The heat was radiating off or Callum as he shouted. "You mean more to me than some sweater" he mumbled so quietly Ben almost didn't hear him. Ben saw the anger in Callum eyes. It showed the scared child within, the boy who was taught to fight and starved of the love he craved. The anger of a small child that was taught to hide his identity with black eyes and bloody noses. Ben could see the pain beneath it and the way Callum soul has slowly been drowning in this persona he made himself to fit in a world full of hate, but Ben can't help someone like that, not anymore, he needed Callum to have that difficult conversation,for the tears roll down his cheek to finally admit he was gay but Ben can't force it, he won't, he's made the mistake of trying to he's been trying for so long and it was taking such a toll on him to do so. It was always taking a toll on him. That's probably why he was stood drunk crying over some sweater. It was selfish but all he wanted was Callum to hold his hand in public, for Callum to be himself but no matter how hard he tried or wanted he couldn't force him. Not anymore, he was tired of trying to fight Callum's internal battle for him. He was just so tired, they were both so tired so Ben looked up at Callum with teary eyes and a broken heart. 

"I just wish I was Whit" He breathed out as he slowly turned and walked out the door. He was done but maybe if he knew that Callum wished that Ben could be her too maybe then they could both be happy and have that Ben and Callum bubble they both desperately wanted.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been one week and six days.
> 
> Thirteen days.
> 
> Three hundred and twelve hours.
> 
> That's how long it's been since Ben last saw Callum. He felt like an addict desperate to get his next hit. That's what Callum was to Ben. A drug. He was a quick high with a sweet taste. But the high never lasted long enough, and the sweet taste swiftly turned into the bitter aftertaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never actually planned to do a second chapter for this, it was a really short one shot that just popped into my head but all the comments were asking for a second part and well I’m a people pleaser 😅 it’s not the longest but it does have a happy ending, so I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Bee 🐝   
> Xxx

It had been one week and six days.

Thirteen days.

Three hundred and twelve hours.

That's how long it's been since Ben last saw Callum. He felt like an addict desperate to get his next hit. That's what Callum was to Ben. A drug. He was a quick high with a sweet taste. But the high never lasted long enough, and the sweet taste swiftly turned into the bitter aftertaste. It was pathetic, but the past week and a bit all Ben has thought about was Callum. It was always Callum. He thought about Callum's fingertips brushed over his skin, about his warm breath on his cheek and his eyes all the time. Those fucking eyes. They were so beautiful. They were the ocean that Ben always found himself helplessly drowning in them. Callum's eyes were diamonds, priceless. Ben hated to admit it, but he missed them. He missed Callum all together, and he missed that god awful sweater but Ben was stubborn. So despite all the texts and missed called, he tried to act like Callum didn't exist. It was getting more challenging, though. Especially when Callum decided to walk into the car lot disrupting   
Ben's thoughts about him. 

"You haven't answered my calls?! Or any of my texts" Callum spat as he shut, well, slammed the door. "I've been worried sick."

"Been busy Cal," Ben sighed, trying to act like he was focusing on the paperwork in front of him. He tried to act like he didn't care, but he couldn't. Not when he looked up and found himself drowning. The air is taken from his lungs, but he was also surrounded by warmth. 

"Are you still upset about the sweater?" Callum's face softened ever so slightly, and it was like he was throwing him a life jacket. It was so tempting to take it. To get back to land and fall back into his arms but Ben couldn't. 

"It's a polyester sweater Callum, it's not that big a deal" he muttered, "I can buy my own from Primark if I was that desperate." 

"You've changed your tune" Callum let a long breath as he sat on the chair the opposite side of the desk. "I just, I missed you." 

"Maybe you should be missing Whitney, she is your fiancé after all" Ben wasn't even writing anything properly anymore but he was determined to act like he was busy, so he just doodled flowers on the top of the page. 

"Ben-" Callum cut himself off with a heavy shy "I just wanted to make sure you were okay because I have proper missed you" that made Ben look up and watch as Callum pushed the chair from beneath him and headed towards the door. 

"Callum wait!" Ben stood up and walked over to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close. He pressed his lips against Callum's. He felt himself become intoxicated from the taste of bitter coffee and Callum. He couldn't stop the moan tumbling from his lips when Callum grabbed his waist. He let Callum push him towards the desk, holding the edge to support himself. 

~ 

Ben felt the tears sting as he got he buttoned up his shirt. He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he tried to focus on not letting himself cry. It was weak. He couldn't let Callum see him like that, so he straightened his back and looked at him.

"You're getting better with your mouth," He tried to sound cocky, but it came out all cracked and broken just like he felt. 

"Hey, come 'ere" Callum was so soft. His voice was gentle as he pulled Ben close to him. Ben gripped on tightly to Callum's shirt letting the teardrops splatter against the material. 

"I’ve missed you too," Ben sobbed into Callum as he held him as close as possible. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. He just felt broken. It was so overwhelming. It had only been thirteen days, but he missed Callum. It was like his heart was missing something which was replaced by a dull ache longing for Callum's arms again. 

"Shush I've got you" It was the soft whisper of Callum's voice that brought Ben back to earth, but he didn't try to escape Callum's arm and instead his just snuggled his face into the crook of Callum's neck and let the scent of Callum bring him the sense of calmness that he's been wanting for the past thirteen days. 

~  
The next time was in the Beale's house the day after. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and there were constant texts shared between the two of them. So as soon as it hit lunchtime, Ben rushed to the house and texted Callum as more quickly as he discovered the place was empty. 

"We should go back to work before Jay has a hissy fit" Ben grumbled against the skin of Callum's chest before kissing it so delicately. 

"I could stay here forever, you know, hidden up here" Callum whispered so quietly Ben barely understood what he said. "Just you..me..nothing else.." Ben looked up to Callum with a smile as he kissed his cheek, hand brushing through Callum's hair.

"Stay here with me then..forever..just you and me..nothing else" Ben whispered back in Callum's ear with kisses pressed to his jaw. He slowly straddled Callum's waist as he kept pressing kisses against his skin. 

"Ben...Whitney" Callum sighed, placing a hand on Ben's chest.

"I know I know" Ben mumbled, the harshness of reality left an ache in Ben’s chest that he couldn’t describe, "let's get you back to work then soldier boy." 

They both took their time getting dressed. They just wanted to stay in each other's company a little longer with soft kisses shared between them. Ben walked over and helped Callum with the tie before going downstairs, gripping his hand tightly. 

"Ah, Ben there you are-"

"Oh, mum!" Ben cut her off quickly letting go of Callum's hand and prayed that maybe, just maybe Callum has gone invisible, but this wasn't some wizarding world, and Kathy was just staring at the pair of them. It was pretty obvious, Callum's shirt was crinkled and not tucked in properly, his hair was also all over the place, sticking out in every direction. "I was, uh, just helping Callum with some stuff about the funeral home!" Ben could feel the panic from Callum, he knew his mum though, she would most definitely disapprove, but she wouldn't be someone to go and put him to everyone.

"Oh right," Kathy asked an eyebrow raised "Don't you have an office? Anyway, anyway I need your help at the bar Ben, I got a sick barmaid, and Tina is god knows so come on you!"

"Okay, I'll just walk Callum ba-"

"Now Ben! Callum is a big boy he can walk himself home!" Kathy argued, and with the tone, she was using Ben knew he couldn't bite back but he just really wanted to kiss Callum goodbye, to hold his hand in his again just for a few move seconds. He only heard Callum mumble a quick goodbye before the door shut. "It's funny..."

"What is?" Ben mumbled the lousy mood was making a quick reappearance along with the ache in his chest that came whenever Callum wasn't with him.

"I got that gay bar in the hopes of you finding a lovely boy to bring home to dinner, but you already have one, shame that he's engaged though" Kathy was so nonchalant about the whole thing, but Ben wasn't sure if that calmed him or not.

"Look me and Callum are just friends" The lie tumbled from his lips too easily it hurt. It stung at his heart, made him feel sick to his stomach. 

"I'm not an idiot, Ben! I see the way you two look longingly at each other, the way your face lights up when you see him but then drops when you see Whitney on his arm."

"So what if I'm sleeping with him, it's not like I wanna move in with him and be hanging off his arm like some trophy" Another lie tumbled.

"Just don't go breaking your own heart Ben," She put her arm gently around him, and Ben couldn't help but snuggle into her. 

~

Once again Ben was thinking about Callum, he always was, but his mum's words were ringing in his head. Even with his lips pressed against Callum's neck, he couldn't stop thinking. He slowly pulled away and looked at Callum. Lips red and slightly parted, cheeks pink and warm and his eyes. God those eyes. If Ben kept looking into them, he knew that he would be drowning once again.

"Alright?" Callum breathed out, his fingers still playing with Ben's hair.

"Do you like me?" Ben whispered. He felt so vulnerable. His voice wobbled with each word as anxiety overtook him.

"What? Of course, I do" Callum chuckled awkwardly as he sat up to kiss Ben again, but he pulled away. The anxiety was twisting his stomach uncomfortable. 

"Are you sure you just don't like the sex?" Ben pressed his palm into his eyes to try and stop the tears. "I'm sorry" he breathed out. Callum's face softened as he gave Ben a silent minute. 

"I like you, Ben, I like how you make me laugh, how you always put up with me, I like what a good day you are to Lexi, I like how you’re a good person, and yeah the sex is good, but it’s nothing compared to just being here with you” The honesty in Callum's voice was overwhelming, every word that came from his lips made the air leave Ben’s lungs. He was drowning once again. It was like Callum was continually throwing him in the deep end of the pool before watching Ben drown, waiting for him to swim on his own. 

“Can you just hold me?” He murmured against the skin on Callum’s neck. In that moment Ben never felt so vulnerable. His heart opened and exposed as he gave his everything to Callum, hoping that Callum wouldn’t mess it up. 

But Callum was only human; humans make mistakes, all the fucking time apparently. Ben felt the tears burn at his eyes as the anger bubbled in his stomach as he watched them. He watched as Callum pulled Whitney close before kissing her cheek. Maybe he could just tell everyone, it was a Saturday night and the vic was packed so just perhaps he could tell everyone that he spent the majority of the day before between Callum’s legs. No one would believe him though, Callum was so desperate for that perfect life that he would easily throw Ben under the bus with lies that would save him and Whitney. Ben wasn’t a monster; he couldn’t do that to Whitney, not in front of all her friends and family a week before her wedding. She was too kind, much like Callum, her heart was pure, and after everything, she’s been through she deserved to be happy, but so did Ben. Maybe, just maybe, he could let himself be selfish for once. He felt his teeth grind against each other in anger, or anxiety he couldn’t tell at this point, as he watched them, as he overheard their wedding plans. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he grabbed his phone, sending a text that just said:

Toilets! Now!

Ben looked around the small bathrooms as he impatiently waited for Callum. It looked the same; it looked the same from all those times Callum has had him against the wall, hand over his mouth, moans against his neck, but it felt so different now. It felt so small and tight. Ben almost wanted to smash the place up. It was constricting him; he felt like he needed to escape.

“Ben?!” Callum harsh whispered took Ben’s focus from the small room. Ben stared up at him. He invited Callum in there to scream at him, to shout and cry about how it should be him instead of Whitney, but when he looked at Callum’s eyes, the words of anger disappeared. He leaned in softly pressing his lips so gently on Callum’s cheek. He reached his hand down and intertwined his fingers with Callum’s as he kept his lips pressed against the skin. 

“Don’t marry her” Ben’s voice was so delicate as he kept holding Callum’s hand so gently. He looked at Callum with so much hope and trust. “We can be happy” His voice was starting to crack as he begged his brain to come up with words to convince Callum that they could have that perfect life they both spent their whole life chasing. “I’ll give you my everything, my heart, my life just please don’t marry her” Ben was so close to just getting on his knees and begging. 

“I love her,” Callum sighed before harshly taking his hand away from Ben’s. It was such a blatant lie, he avoided all eye contact with Ben, but Ben could tell he was about to cry. 

“You can love me, and I can love you” Ben begged to try to grab Callum’s hand but once again he pulled away. “Please,” It was so desperate. So pathetic but Ben didn’t want to let Callum go. It was selfish, but he wanted Callum. He wanted to be his everything. 

“I can’t”, and like that he left, he left, leaving Ben broken. Ben had placed his heat so gently in Callum’s hand for him to smash it against the floor watching it shatter and Ben fucking hated him for it.

Ben wasn’t sure how he got home; he did what he always did when his heartfelt broken. He drank. He drank until the world started to blur, and he was away from reality, but he did get home. Just not to his bed, he woke up head pounding on the floor of the bathroom. Once again, he was pathetic, broken, unloved.

After he cleaned himself up he didn’t know what to do with himself, Callum consumed most of his days but all that did was leave him heartbroken, so he sat and watched crappy telly throwing himself one hell of a pity party. He was quite happy in his little pity party before three soft knocks came from the door and he stupidly believed maybe it was Callum coming to tell him that he made a mistake, that they could love each other, but it wasn’t. It was a package. Ben stared at it, and it had no label or address, it was a small brown paper bag tied up with string, under the string was a card with Ben written untidily on the front. It was Callum’s handwriting. Ben was so tempted to slam the door. To leave the package and hope that it would rain. Only Ben couldn’t, so he slowly picked up the package and walked back into the living room, placing it on the table. When he felt ready, he opened the bag to find the sweater neatly folded. His heart ached as he felt the material with his fingertips, he brought the polyester piece of shit up to his nose and let the scent of Callum intoxicate him before he took the card flipping it over, 

Meet me at our place—the bench. 

Maybe we can be happy. 

Cal x 

Ben didn’t. He couldn’t. After everything he went through with Paul, it took him so much to give his heart to someone else, and Callum just ruined it. He crumbled up the card throwing it in the bin, he didn’t have the heart to do that to the sweater though so he placed it under his pillow before going back to the tv. 

The next few days went by in a flash, Ben didn’t do anything, he didn’t try to go into work, he didn’t go to the pub he just stayed in bed heart still shattered as he hugged Callum’s sweater. It was the day of the wedding and Ben knew he was going to spend the day in bed like he has done the past week, he ignored the dozen missed calls from his mum and Callum. He couldn’t let Callum back in. Ben couldn’t even face him because he knew if he did, he would find himself lost once again, giving Callum the last remaining pieces of his heart. 

Ben looked at the sweater before pulling it over him, it was far too big for him, the arms were too long, and it probably looked more like a dress than anything else, but it brought him comfort. The smell of Callum was beginning to fade, but it was still him. Suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off in Ben’s head. It was always him. It was still Callum. He stood up and rushed to the bin and dug around, finding the piece of paper. He soothed it out and reread the words.

Maybe we can be happy. 

Ben didn’t waste any time, he pulled on some jeans, sprayed a bit of deodorant and ran out the door. He had to stop that wedding, he had to show Callum that they can be happy. 

“Ben there you are! Does your phone not work?!” Kathy shouted from across the square. 

“Mum I kinda need to do something-“

“They’ve called off the wedding!” Ben was sure he didn’t hear her quite right, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. “Well, he called off the wedding. I’ve been trying to call you.”

“Do you know where I can find Callum?”

“I don’t know Ben, but are you listening to me? He called off the wedding because he said he’s in love with someone else” Kathy was smiling, Ben couldn’t help but smile too, ever so slightly. It was selfish, to be smiling when Whitney’s world probably has been ripped apart, but he needed to find Callum. He thought back to the note, the bench. He didn’t even say goodbye to his mum before he started running. He went to their place. The place it all started. 

Callum was sat there, in his suit, staring into space. Ben looked at him a small smile tugged at his lips as he took a couple of gentle steps closer to him.

“Hey,” Ben whispered and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Ben?” Callum stood up and stared at him “you finally came” There was too much space between them, so Ben took another step closer.

“Yeah, you doing okay?” He breathed out slowly bringing his hand up to Callum’s cheek. His fingertips were delicately stroking the skin. Callum shook his head as he leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

“But I have the feeling I will be” He whispered before leaving forward pressing their lips together. Ben’s world stopped for a split second as he slowly began to process everything, there was no wedding, there was no Whitney, it was just them. He smiled against Callum’s lips before he deepened the kiss.

Callum pulled away first, they were both breathless, hearts pounding against their chests, but they were both smiling. Callum took Ben’s hand and stroked his thumb against the back of it.

“You kept my sweater then?” He asked as he squeezed Ben’s hand leaning in to kiss him again.

“Well yeah, like you said it looked better on me” Ben teased as they let their lips reconnect. Finally, they let themselves be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are always welcomed! <3 xx


End file.
